lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashtok the Dragon King
This is the page for the big boss of Mobian Kombat, Ashtok. Appearance Ashtok is a 15 foot tall dragon that stands on 2 legs. He carries a sword in each of his 4 arms and he has draconic attacks like fire breath and claw swipes. He also has 4 25 foot long wings that he can use as a shield and they allow him to fly as well. But when Ashtok snaps out and enters his second form, known as King Form, he grows to be about 30 foot tall and grows 4 more arms. With 8 blades and enhanced powers, Ashtok is the one true Dragon King. Personality Ashtok is a very strict person. He doesn't take failure as an option and punishes failure swiftly and strictly. He also has a darker side to him when he runs out of options and is forced to face a powerful foe. In his normal form, he can be compared to Bahamut in terms of strength and wisdom. In King Form, Ashtok is more powerful than ANY other dragon across space and time. History Ashtok is about as old as time itself. He's been beaten once before, but has come back to life to defend his championship in Mobian Kombat. He was originally one of weakest dragons. But he found a magic stone in his youth and it transformed him into an older, more powerful version of himself. He then began to make his rise to power as the Dragon King. After about 2000 years of battling with other dragons, they all finally swore fealty to him as their king. He then ruled over untill the hero Maximus challenged him to a duel. After a great battle that lasted for almost 2 weeks straight, Maximus stood as the winner over the dragon king. Many years went by, then the tournament known as Mobian Kombat came into existence to decide the fate of Mobius. A letter from a person known only as Dio arrived at Ashtok's Castle. His guards read it and then sounded the bell that would summon their master. Ashtok came from his room and read the letter. After reading it, he decided to take part in the tournament. However, he fought in the previous tournament and was crowned champion after beating all of the other 40 entrants. Dio chose to make Ashtok the champion of the new tournament. Ashtok awaits those that beat every other challenger. Even now, he waits on his throne untill a hero comes to face him in... MOBIAN KOMBAT! Powers Pyrokinesis- Ashtok can use fire breath and fire-based attacks just like any other dragon. Umbrakinesis- Ashtok is skilled in the dark arts. Skilled enough to match Gabranth in umbrakinesis. Ergokinesis- Ashtok can manipulate almost any form of energy. He can even syphon energy from his opponent to heal himself. Super Strength- Ashtok already has insane strength for being a dragon. But his strength is much higher than the average dragon. Being their king, he has their respect and is labled as the strongest dragon on Mobius. Super Durability- Ashtok has insane durability and can take many, many, MANY, MANY, '''MANY, '''hits to defeat. He is the Dragon King afterall. Magic Resistance- Ashtok is the only dragon on Mobius that is almost completly immune to magic. (Once he powers up, he becomes immune unless the opponent is beyond a master at magic) (Keep in mind that all of these become times 10 when he gets pissed and then become times 25 when he enters King Form) Weaknesses Ashtok's one weakness is his ego. He is certainly powerful, but he can put himself in some bad situations if he gets too out of control and gets many powerful opponents after him. Feats 1.Ashtok is the last Dragon living on Mobius. While the others died over time, he has outlasted all other dragons. 2.Ashtok is the only dragon that Squall couldn't slay. As Ashtok's very soul formed a shield around him to save him. 3.Ashtok is stronger than the likes of Bahamut and Yiazmat, beings with universal-level power. 4.Ashtok once lifted the moon back into space with just 1 finger. 5.Ashtok fought and beat the previous dragon king, Sallazar. Sallazar was strong enough to rip multiverses to shreds with his claws. 6.Ashtok is the only dragon to have taken MINOR damage from Vanguard's Infinity Laser, in which every single particle has infinite energy. 7.In The Final Battle, Ashtok battles Vuxo to a standstill and emerges as runner-up after Vuxo lands the Final Cross. 8.Ashtok managed to break the laws of physics, despite not being a reality warper. His determination is THAT strong. Trivia 1.Ashtok is the first dragon I ever created. 2.Ashtok was originally gonna have tephrakinesis since ash in is his name. 3.Ashtok was based off of Onaga from the Mortal Kombat franchise. (In case the Dragon King nickname didn't give it away) 4.If you spell Ashtok backwards, you'll get the name of Ashtok's brother. (Kothsa) Theme Songs Here's Ashtok NEW battle theme. -----> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbqlKbDvruA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Collab Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Sword Users